


Hi, mein Name ist Connor ...

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: CAM - Character Appreciation Month, Deutsch | German, Gen, Humor, Sarcasm
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi. Mein Name ist Connor und ich bin fast 18 Jahre alt ... Wie würde wohl so ein Aufsatz bei Connor aussehen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi, mein Name ist Connor ...

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Connor Appreciation Month auf BFF

_Hi. Mein Name ist Connor und ich bin fast 18 Jahre alt. Zumindest ist das mein offizielles Alter. In Wirklichkeit bin ich viel jünger, aber ich seh aus wie 18, weil ich in einer Höllendimension aufgewachsen bin, in der die Zeit um vieles schneller verging als hier. Aufgewachsen bin ich auch nicht bei meinen leiblichen Eltern, sondern beim Erzfeind meines Vaters, wegen dem ich meinen leiblichen Dad auch vor einiger Zeit im Ozean versenkt habe._

_Eigentlich sollte es mich auch gar nicht geben, weil meine Eltern Vampire sind und die sind im Grunde nicht in der Lage, Kinder zu zeugen. Also zumindest nicht so. Vampire reproduzieren sich ja auf andere Weise, indem sie einen Menschen fast töten und ihm dann von sich zu trinken geben und dadurch wird der Mensch auch zum Vampir. Aber bei mir war das nicht so. Bin ganz normal gezeugt worden. Allerdings nicht so ganz normal auf die Welt gekommen, wenn die Story stimmt, die mir mein leiblicher Vater mal erzählt hat. Demzufolge hat sich nämlich meine Mutter selbst gepfählt und dann lag ich einfach da auf der Straße._

_So was nennt man wohl Liebe bis zum Tod. Aber vielleicht wollte sie mich auch einfach nicht, weil ich anders war. Ich bin blöderweise ein Mensch mit Seele. Muss sie ja eigentlich wahnsinnig gemacht haben._

_Ach ja. Bin zwar ein Mensch, aber nicht ganz normal. Ich bin eigentlich immer gesund und hab mir noch nie was eingefangen. Bin auch recht hart im Nehmen. Hatte mal nen Unfall, da hat mich ein Wagen umgefahren. Bin einfach aufgestanden und weitergegangen. Nicht mal ein Kratzer. Ich bin auch viel Stärker als jeder Mensch und das ganz ohne Bodybuilding und solchen Mist. Ist einfach so._

_Mein Kindheit und frühe Jugend hab ich damit verbracht, Monster zu jagen und zu töten, von denen die normalen Menschen nicht mal wissen, dass sie existieren, bis ich zurück in diese Dimension gekommen bin, um meinen leiblichen Vater kennen zu lernen. War auch alles ziemlich anstrengend, weil der Kerl mehr oder weniger Schizophren ist. Das ist so ein Mist mit seelenloser Vampir, dem eine Seele aufgehalst wurde. Der Seelentyp ist ganz in Ordnung, eigentlich. Er lacht halt viel zu selten und hat keinen Spaß. Ist eigentlich auch gut so, weil er seine Seele verliert, wenn er so einen Moment „perfektes Glück“ erlebt. Dann kommt der Andere zum Vorschein und sein alter Ego ist ein echter Arsch und eigentlich wollte ich mich ja an dem rächen, aber das geht nicht so ganz, ohne den mit Seele mitzubestrafen. Drum hab ich ihn auch nicht umgebracht sondern nur im Ozean versenkt. Hat aber nicht geklappt. Ein Kumpel von ihm hat ihn gefunden und wieder raus gezogen._

_Ach ja. Die Frau, die ich vermutlich als Mutter bezeichnet hätte, wenn ich hier aufgewachsen wäre – eine Freundin von meinem leiblichen Vater und eigentlich war er scharf auf sie, aber lassen wir das mal – habe ich ein paar Monate nach meiner Geburt geschwängert und meinen Nachwuchs hab ich dann später eigenhändig gekillt. Im Übrigen auch fast meine Geliebte/fast-Mutter/Freundin. Na ja. Wenn man es genau betrachtet, habe ich sie wohl getötet. War so ne blöde Angelegenheit, wo die Geburt zu viel Energie verbraucht hat, sie lag dann im Koma und eigentlich wollte ich sie umbringen, zusammen mit ein paar anderen Menschen, aber das hat mir mein leiblicher Vater gründlich vermasselt. Nun ja. Tot ist sie leider trotzdem; ist aus dem Koma nicht mehr aufgewacht._

_Mein Nachkomme, im Übrigen, war irgend so ein Monster, dem sich die ganze Welt zu Füßen geworfen hat. Die hat halt munter jeden Tag ein paar Menschen verspeist. Aber hey, von irgendwas musste sie ja auch leben, oder? War eigentlich ne schöne Zeit. Hatte ich auch mal Bedeutung und war wichtiger als mein leiblicher Vater, der sich ständig aufspielt, weil er ein gequältes Seelchen hat und Menschen rettet. Musste natürlich auch die ganze Menschheit retten, obwohl das recht doof war, weil eigentlich waren alle Menschen glücklich._

_Egal. Wie gesagt. Mein leiblicher Dad hat das versaut, ich musste dann meine eigene Tochter killen, weil er dazu nicht in der Lage war und die ganze Welt im Chaos versank und danach hatte ich einfach die Nase gestrichen voll und hab eigentlich beschlossen, die ganze Sache einfach zu beenden. Da kam er an und hat nen kleinen Zaubertrick durchgeführt und auf einmal saß ich in einem kleinen Häuschen mit ner richtigen Familie und wusste von nichts mehr._

_Da war ich dann auch echt mal ein Weilchen glücklich, bis besagter Zusammenstoß mit dem Wagen dazwischen kam, meine Eltern haben Panik gekriegt und sind zu ner Anwaltskanzlei gelatscht, um dort um Hilfe zu bitten und natürlich saß da niemand anders auf dem Chefsessel als mein leiblicher Herr Vater, der Trottel. Die ganze Sache endete dann damit, dass ich irgend so einen Dämonen killen musste – wieder mal – und mein leiblicher Dad und sein Kumpel sich gezofft haben und irgendwie Mist gebaut und kurz nachdem ich aus der Sache raus war, kamen dann die Erinnerungen daran zurück, wer ich eigentlich wirklich bin._

_Is ne doofe Angelegenheit, weil alles bisschen wirr war aber mittlerweile hab ich die ganze Sache wieder auf die Reihe bekommen. Nur wird es langsam schwierig, noch an dem festzuhalten, was mir da an Erinnerungen eingepflanzt wurde, um mir ein Leben als normaler Jungendlicher zu bescheren. War ja eigentlich eine nette Idee von meinem Erzeuger, aber ich glaub, der wusste einfach nicht, was er mit mir anfangen sollte, also hat er mich abgeschoben und das gleich komplett. Warum auch nicht. Hab ihm schließlich seine Süße ausgespannt, sie geschwängert, die Welt ins Chaos gestürzt und ein menschenmordendes Monster heraufbeschworen. Aber hey, das sind nun mal die üblichen Fehler, die man als Jugendlicher macht, oder etwa nicht?_

_Letzte Woche hab ich übrigens noch mitgeholfen, so einen kleinen Weltuntergang zu verhindern. Mein leiblicher Dad und ich kommen mittlerweile schon irgendwie aus. Hatten halt nen schweren Start, aber was soll’s. Auf jeden Fall hat er ne Mini-Apokalypse heraufbeschworen und wenn ich nicht aufgetaucht wäre und ihm den Arsch gerettet hätte, wäre er nur noch ein Häuflein Staub. Hat er mir natürlich nicht wirklich gedankt. Der hat ein echtes Problem damit, wenn jemand besser ist als er … aber egal. Ich war auch bisschen angeschlagen nach der Sache. Er hat mich „Nach Hause“ geschickt und ist von dannen gezogen, um die Nacht durch zu kämpfen._

_Ja … soweit mal zu meiner bisherigen Jugend. Und was die Zukunft bringt, ist total ungewiss. Ich meine, ich hab genug Mist gebaut, aber ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich das alles absichtlich gemacht. Demnächst muss ich dann mal noch abchecken, ob der Alte überhaupt überlebt hat. Ahm. Okay. Überlebt ist übertrieben. Der lebt ja sowieso nicht mehr wirklich. Aber ich muss mal sehen, ob er noch zuckt._

_~*~_

Grinsend starrte Connor auf das Blatt Papier, das er so fein säuberlich voll geschrieben hatte. Dann riss er das Blatt aus dem Block und knüllte es zusammen. Kopfschüttelnd nahm er erneut den Stift auf. „Nah, das kann ich so nicht schreiben. Wahrheit oder nicht“, brummelte er missmutig und setzte erneut den Stift an. Er hasste diese Art von „ich stelle mich vor“- Aufsätzen. Leider musste er für seinen neuen Kurs genau so einen Aufsatz verfassen. Es wäre viel leichter gewesen, bevor er seine wirklichen Erinnerungen zurückerhalten hatte. Aber so war es eben und er musste damit irgendwie klar kommen. Er rief sich die falschen Erinnerungen ins Gedächtnis und begann dann erneut, diesmal sorgsam darauf bedacht, all die Lügen aufzuschreiben, die man ihm in den Kopf gepflanzt hatte.

~*~

_Hi. Mein Name ist Connor und ich bin fast 18 Jahre alt …_


End file.
